Katsubou
by Haganemaru
Summary: Sharingan Brother’s, rêve de beaucoup de jeunes artistes, accepte enfin de recevoir les Nyns pour une chanson. A la fin de celle-ci, intéressés par Naruto et Yahiko, les frères Uchiha vont proposer... ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas. UA, OOC, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Songfic/UA/TS/OOC/HardYaoi  
**Couple** : YahiIta / NaruSasu / léger YahiNaru

**Disclaimer** :

- Yahiko, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke et les autres appartiennent tous à notre Dieu, Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que joujou avec eux, je ne m'engraisse pas aux frais du patron ;)

- "Mistress" est la propriété de Disturbed, je ne possède que le CD *sniff*

**Note** : Malgré un NaruSasu dans cet OS, cela tournera autour du YahiIta.

**Note 2** : Dans un souci d'esthétique (pour moi), je ne mettrai pas la traduction de la chanson, c'est largement plus joli en anglais… à mon goût. Pas de bol pour vous, c'est moi l'auteur XD.

**Note 3** : Fic en cadeau à Opelleam qui me réclame un YahikoItachi détaillé depuis... un long moment, voilà qui est fait ^^' J'espère que ça plaira et c'est donc "exceptionellement", que je poste le TS ici ;)

* * *

**Quand le désir est si fort qu'il obscurcit l'esprit et gouverne tout…**

**

* * *

  
**

Dans une maison de type anglaise, au Nord de Tokyo, une musique électrique filtrait à travers la porte de la cave, faisant sourire avec satisfaction le jeune homme blond qui descendait les marches après avoir salué son oncle, Minato.

Yahiko Namikaze, fils du frère jumeau de Minato, décédé depuis maintenant près de dix ans, était de grande taille et de carrure athlétique, chose commune dans cette famille de « géant », Minato avoisinant le mètre quatre vingt, assez inhabituel pour des japonais pur souche. Encore plus étrange dans ce pays, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus, même si le regard de Yahiko changeait, gardant la couleur gris clair de sa mère que venait obscurcir ses longues mèches de cheveux blond pâle. Sur son visage, plusieurs piercings ornaient sa peau, trois anneaux en métal noir trouaient sa lèvre du bas et un autre, beaucoup plus fin et de couleur azuré, son nez. Ses oreilles étaient intégralement percées à gauche, arborant plusieurs anneaux de même couleur qu'à sa lèvre alors qu'à sa droite, seul son tragus était troué, un petit nuage rouge le décorant délicatement… bijou pouvant faire sourire et être vu sur un jeune homme efféminé mais la carrure musclée et à la sensualité agressive du jeune homme ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Yahiko était vêtu d'une tenue qu'il aimait porter très souvent, un pantalon de cuir noir sous une chemise de même teinte ouverte sur son torse bronzé. Un anneau pendait à son téton gauche, luisant doucement à la faible lumière de l'escalier alors qu'un sourire large et amusé plissait ses yeux de manière féline, entendant la voix féminine et les voix graves de son cousin et de ses amis.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, découvrant son cousin, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki assis sur une chaise en face de lui. Le jeune homme portait les deux noms de ses parents, étant né hors mariage. Longtemps, il n'avait eu que le nom de sa mère et cela jusqu'à la demande officielle en mariage de Minato à Kushina. Naruto gardait ses yeux baissés sur sa basse, une Rickenbacker 4001 qu'il tenait de Roger Glover du groupe Deep Purple, grattant les cordes avec son médiator fétiche d'un orange vif. Son pied droit était posé sur l'ampli relié à la guitare, les orteils nus battant la mesure du morceau qui se faisait entendre de sa basse et de la guitare électrique de Nagato, le deuxième guitariste du groupe. Naruto leva un regard azur pétillant de joie sur son cousin et lui envoya un sourire charmeur, le laissant se tenir immobile un instant en le détaillant. De ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés s'écroulant sur ses larges épaules nues à son regard bleuté voilé par un barbell à l'arcade sourcilière droite, tige d'acier comportant deux spike d'onyx à ses extrémités en passant sur son nez droit à sa bouche aux lèvres si fermes et douces, son regard gris navigua sur le physique de Naruto, le détaillant tel un amant… ce qu'ils n'étaient pas malgré une grande intimité. Yahiko s'appuya contre la chaise de Sasori, son batteur qui était occupé à sculpter une plaque de bois à l'effigie du nom de leur groupe, les Nyns et continua son énumération, glissant sur les muscles du torse de Naruto, tendus sous la peau bronzée, il suivit des yeux le renard à neuf queues qui plantait ses griffes sur ses abdominaux largement apparents avec sa position alors que ses queues remontaient pour se noyer dans son dos et son jean stone taille très basse… vraiment basse, songea Yahiko en voyant la fine traînée de poils blonds qui s'évasait vers la ceinture du pantalon. Il ne pouvait nier l'air de ressemblance qu'ils avaient, étant tous deux blonds, grands et bronzés, seule la couleur du regard et l'absence de fine cicatrice sur les joues de Yahiko le différenciaient de Naruto, ce dernier les ayant « gagnées » contre le grillage de son voisin, essayant de passer au-dessus après avoir été voler quelques pêches, enfant.

- Yahiko ?

La voix venait de Nagato, son regard gris clair posé sur lui. Cette ressemblance dans le regard pouvait les faire passer pour frères, ce qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas mais qui les avait rapprochés depuis le début. Le jeune homme avait ramené ses longues mèches noires derrière une oreille en déposant sa guitare électrique, une Fender Stratocaster d'un blanc nacré dans sa valise, confortablement posée sur de la soie noire. Nagato le regardait fixement alors que Konan, sa petite amie, venait s'asseoir derrière lui, entourant ses épaules étroites, découvertes par l'absence de manche de son haut noir. Sa peau était très pâle, presque maladive mais Nagato était en bonne santé, le jeune homme n'aimant que sa musique et très peu les sorties. Konan se pencha lentement vers lui, posant son menton sur l'épaule du brun, amenant sa tête vers elle tout en le dévisageant. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu électrique et au regard tout aussi profond possédait un piercing sous la bouche, une boule d'argent offerte par Nagato… Le guitariste avait également offert les piercings de Yahiko et Naruto bien qu'il ait une trouille bleue des aiguilles, l'empêchant de se faire tatouer ou percer. Leurs tenues étaient assorties, le noir de Nagato rejoignait celui de Konan.

- Cousin ?

Cette fois, c'est la voix rauque qui le ramena à la réalité et avec un sourire large, il partit s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son cousin, chevauchant son bassin incliné, son torse collé au sien en lui prenant la bouche rapidement, profitant que celle-ci était entrouverte par la surprise pour glisser sa langue percée qui rejoignit celle de Naruto, elle aussi ornée d'un barbell. Une main vint lui prendre la nuque avant de plonger dans ses cheveux alors que Naruto répondait à son baiser sous le soupir de désolation des autres.

- Hey, hey, hey !!! On est là, vos cochonneries, gardez-les pour votre chambre, putain !

- Ou faites partager ! Merde !

- Konan ! lança la voix un peu plus haute de Nagato, choqué.

- Bin quoi, c'est vrai, je vois mal d'ici moi…

Un grand sourire vint étirer les bouches de Naruto et Yahiko les faisant se décoller avec un bruit humide alors que le plus vieux… certes d'un an seulement mais plus vieux quand même… venait s'asseoir contre la chaise de son cousin, regardant Sasori rouler des yeux en les dévisageant, toujours muet. Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux roux était le plus calme avec Nagato, Naruto et Yahiko mettant suffisamment l'ambiance pour quatre. Les yeux noisette posés sur lui en une question muette le firent ricaner un instant avant qu'il ne se lance dans la discussion.

- J'ai eu Sharingan Brother's au téléphone…

- Ah ? Et alors ? Ils ont dit quoi ? demanda Naruto, levant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Ils acceptent de nous recevoir, mais seulement pour une chanson.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand les maisons de disques se basent sur une seule chanson ? questionna Nagato, surpris.

- Depuis qu'ils ont plus de cent groupes par jour qui leur téléphonent pour essayer d'avoir un contrat ! soupira Yahiko.

- Fais chier… c'est pour quand ?

- Après-demain… quatorze heures chez eux. Ils m'ont prévenu du déroulement.

- Alors ? interrogea Naruto.

- On sera dans le noir, faut imaginer qu'on est en concert, on ne saura même pas combien de personne il y aura dans la pièce.

- Charmant ! remarqua Konan

- Ouais… mais mieux que rien.

Sur la confirmation de tous, ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, parlant de quelle chanson ils exposeraient, des tenues et autres arrangements.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est à la réception de l'immeuble de Sharingan Brother's que le groupe s'annonça, Naruto et Yahiko souriant d'amusement face au petit bégaiement de la standardiste qui rougissait violemment sous leurs regards, exaspérant les deux autres mâles du groupe. La jeune femme possédait de longs cheveux d'un violet profond et de grands yeux mauve très pâle mais était d'une timidité maladive vu que dès que Naruto la complimenta sur son regard, la pauvre femme faillit s'évanouir, provoquant un petit rire chez Yahiko qui choppa la nuque de son dragueur inconscient de cousin pour le traîner vers la salle désignée « T7 ».

Le quatuor s'avançait d'un pas lent et assez hypnotique, les deux silhouettes assez sombres de Nagato et Sasori, légèrement plus petites que les cousins Namikaze passant devant, regardant fixement les cadres posées au mur où on pouvait voir plusieurs groupes connus ou non du grand public. Tous étaient vêtus avec style sans faire trop « coincé » comme aurait dit Konan.

Nagato avait revêtu son pantalon de cuir noir avec un haut sans manche de même teinte, ayant horreur qu'un tissu le bloque dans ses mouvements. Un bracelet de cuir noir serrait son poignet gauche alors qu'à sa main droite, il gardait la chevalière d'argent que lui avait offert sa petite amie. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés derrière ses oreilles mais quelques mèches rebelles venaient taquiner son menton. Nagato avait également laissé la jeune femme souligner ses yeux d'un trait noir qui rendait ses yeux, comme ceux des autres, encore plus lumineux, la pupille semblant vibrer à cause du khôl.

Sasori était, lui, vêtu de couleur ocre pour une tenue presque similaire à Nagato. Originaire de Onjuku, une ville de la préfecture de Chiba, à l'est de Tokyo, le jeune homme aimait s'habiller de couleurs lui rappelant le sable de « sa » plage privée… Ses cheveux roux retombaient sur son front alors qu'il avait glissé ses baguettes derrière une oreille, amusant Yahiko qui essayait de lui piquer depuis le départ, se récoltant plusieurs regards agacés alors qu'un grand sourire et « plein de dents » l'amenait à rouler des yeux devant tant d'enfantillage. Le jeune homme ne portait aucun ornement autre qu'un fin collier de cuir noir avec un pendentif. Yahiko savait que jamais Sasori ne s'en séparait, la photo de ses parents, morts pendant son enfance, y figurait.

Lui-même était vêtu de façon assez décontractée, se fichant des regards qui se portaient sur son torse dénudé par la chemise noire entrouverte qui laissait apparaître son piercing au détour de ses mouvements. Ses hanches étaient moulées par un pantalon de cuir de même couleur et par plusieurs chaînes d'argent qui en soulignaient la forme. Le pantalon était taille basse et on pouvait voir la marque de ses hanches sous sa peau, formant ce « V » si attrayant chez un homme. Son regard gris était accentué par un trait de khôl et il avait fait « reluire » ses piercings par Kakuzu, un de ses amis, pour qu'ils accrochent la lumière malgré leur couleur noire. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules alors qu'une de ses mèches s'entêtait à vouloir lui caresser un œil, le faisant soupirer en la remettant derrière une oreille. Foutu pari à la con avec Naruto, savoir qui craquerait en premier et irait chez le coiffeur, c'était bon à leur treize ans mais maintenant…

Son cousin, lui, regardait partout avec un naturel enfantin qui disparaissait quand Naruto partait en « chasse de petit cul », alors son regard large et innocent s'assombrissait, prenant la couleur de l'océan en pleine tempête, un sourire charmeur venait entrouvrir ses lèvres alors que sa langue partait caresser celles-ci, montrant à tous son piercing orange vif. Il portait, ce jour-là, un jean stone qui ne laissait rien ignorer de son anatomie assez avantageuse et une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse, rehaussant son hâle. On pouvait apercevoir les pattes griffues de « Kyuu-chan », le petit nom affectueux que Naruto avait donné à son tatouage… après tout, certains hommes donnaient bien un surnom à leur sexe donc pourquoi son cousin ne pourrait-il pas appeler son tatouage « Kyuubi » ? Ses cheveux dorés retombaient sur ses épaules mais il avait glissé deux ou trois mèches derrière ses oreilles avec deux pinces empruntées à Konan. Une coiffure assez féminine et pourtant qui rendait le beau visage de Naruto encore plus redoutable, on ne pouvait douter de sa masculinité.

Arrivés devant une porte où « T7 » était inscrit, le groupe s'installa sur les fauteuils, Naruto et Nagato positionnant leurs étuis à guitare près d'eux, les ayant à la main depuis un long moment maintenant, n'aimant pas jouer avec un autre instrument que le leur. Yahiko allongea ses jambes sur les cuisses de son cousin, le dos appuyé contre Nagato assis près de lui et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la chanson qu'ils interpréteraient ensuite.

Naruto le regardait fixement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en voyant la ride de concentration froisser son front, son cousin était pourtant parfait et connaissait la chanson sur le bout des doigts. Naruto en avait peut-être écrit le texte et Nagato composé la musique, il n'en restait pas moins que Yahiko était le « cœur » de la chanson, sans sa voix, elle n'avait pas le même impact qu'elle produisait sur scène lorsqu'ils se représentaient dans de petits bars. « Mistress » était toujours rappelé à la fin. De la porte qui se trouvait sur son côté gauche, il percevait encore des bruits de voix malgré les consonances suraiguës qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, posant une main sur les tibias de son cousin en voyant la porte « T7 » s'ouvrir violemment en claquant contre le mur derrière. Deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce au pas de charge, le front plissé par la colère et la rage déformant leurs bouches. La première, possédant de longs cheveux roses intéressa Naruto un instant, il la regarda alors que ses yeux verts étincelants de colère balayaient le couloir avant de tomber sur les Nyns. Sa bouche outrageusement maquillée de rouge se plissa dans une moue de dégoût alors qu'elle fixait Yahiko, les yeux encore clos, et Naruto. Une seconde jeune femme fit son apparition à ses côtés, elle avait aussi de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Sa bouche était également fortement maquillée alors que les deux femmes étaient sensiblement habillées de la même façon, seule la couleur des tenues différait.

- Regarde-ça, Ino, si nous, on ne les a pas intéressées, c'est pas… ça… qui va les faire avoir un contrat avec Sharingan Brother's…

La voix mauvaise et féminine fit ouvrir un œil à Yahiko, les regardant sans rien dire alors que la main de Naruto se crispait sur son tibia, la jeune femme en rose venait de perdre l'intérêt du jeune homme.

- Nyns ! hurla une voix dans la pièce.

Sans un mot, le quatuor se leva, Nagato et Naruto reprenant en main leurs étuis à guitare et passèrent sans un regard devant les deux jeunes femmes écumantes de colère devant tant d'indifférence et pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la porte se refermant doucement derrière eux. Celle-ci était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, mais on pouvait distinguer une rangée de sièges face à la scène éclairée. Deux hommes étaient assis sur deux fauteuils à trois rangs du promontoire, l'un aux courts cheveux noirs avec une fine paire de lunettes sur le nez et au large sourire se tenait assis à côté d'un homme aux cheveux gris et au regard las, lisant malgré la lumière très faible un livre avec un « R18 » sur la couverture, Yahiko devina aisément le contenu du bouquin. Ils s'avancèrent sur la scène et Yahiko laissa ses amis et cousin se préparer, attrapant seulement un micro avant de s'avancer vers les deux hommes, les regardant avec interrogation.

- Nous sommes les Nyns, Naruto à la basse…

Le blond leva les yeux en souriant un instant avant de les rabaisser sur son ampli où il était en train de brancher son instrument, jouant de temps en temps quelques notes, suivi de Nagato dans l'autre coin de la scène.

- Nagato à la guitare et Sasori à la batterie. Je suis Yahiko ! termina-t-il.

- Bien, nous sommes Obito et Kakashi, les bras droits des frères Uchiha, les propriétaires de Sharingan Brother's…

- D'accord… ce ne sont donc pas eux qui nous écouterons.

- Ils ont un baffle qui ressort dans leurs bureaux, s'ils sont intéressés, qui sait… expliqua rapidement Kakashi

- Bien… donc nous devons nous produire devant vous comme si c'était un concert ?

- Effectivement ! confirma Obito avec un grand sourire.

Sans un mot de plus, Yahiko se retourna vers son groupe en faisant craquer sa nuque d'un mouvement de tête rapide et regarda son cousin qui lui sourit avant de placer ses mains, regardant Nagato lui faire un signe de tête. Dans un même élan les deux hommes arrachèrent la musique de leurs instruments, les deux sons presque métalliques se confondant en une seule et unique sonorité, la batterie les suivant aussitôt. Naruto se redressa alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses mains, ignorant Nagato plus loin, le corps se balançant au rythme de sa guitare, les cheveux écroulés sur son visage. Le jeune homme regarda Yahiko qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de chuchoter d'une voix rauque « **My Mistress** » qui démarra la chanson, accélérant les deux rythmes des guitares, Nagato produisant un son plus puissant avant que la voix de Yahiko résonne enfin, pure et douce, pourtant si puissante et ensorcelante, faisant se calmer un instant les guitares « **I stand on the brink of your mind**... **Living inside a nightmare from which**... **I just cannot awaken**... **Stand on the edge of your life**... **Just give me another moment**... **From which I will never**... » Yahiko prit une légère inspiration avant de pousser un « … **awaken** » qui retentit dans la pièce alors que son corps se tenait légèrement en arrière, la voix portant plus fortement un instant pour insister sur la terminaison du mot tandis qu'il se baladait à travers la scène, complètement absorbé par sa chanson en oubliant le regard intéressé des deux hommes assis dans les fauteuils, surpris par sa voix.

La basse de Naruto prit la tête de l'harmonie avant que Yahiko ne recommence à chanter, se déplaçant lentement sur la scène, passant devant Nagato qui le regarda un instant entre ses mèches de cheveux croulant sur son visage. « **Stand on the brink of my own demise**... **Fallen again for another**... **Mistress of burden**... **To idolize... ****Hoping that one of them will decide**... ». La voix du chanteur s'amplifia, gagnant en dureté pour une seule et unique phrase « …**To let me in** » qui résonna, tenant la note du dernier mot. Les instruments prirent la place de Yahiko alors que celui-ci se rapprochait de son cousin pour se mettre derrière lui, collant un instant ses hanches à lui en souriant devant son air amusé. Les guitares vibrèrent un moment avant qu'un « **My Mistress** » lancé par Naruto ne vienne le couper et relancer la chanson. Yahiko revint sur le devant de la scène, regardant fixement les deux hommes assis, l'un au téléphone en les dévisageant avec intérêt.

Au-dessus d'eux, une sorte de grand miroir lui faisait face, le chanteur pouvait voir son reflet et celui de ses musiciens derrière lui. Il ramena le micro à sa bouche pour continuer son texte « **To stand on the edge of the knife**... **Cutting through the nightmare from which**...**I just cannot awaken**... **Stand on the edge of the night**... **Living inside a moment**... **From which I will never**... », comme précédemment, Yahiko fit une courte pause pour reprendre une bouffée d'air pour son « ...**awaken** » qui entraîna la suite de la chanson sans attendre « **Stand on the brink of my own demise**... **Fallen again for another**... **Mistress of burden**... **To idolize... ****Hoping that one of them will decide**... » Le jeune homme s'en retourna vers son cousin qu'il fixa, parfaitement conscient du roulement d'yeux amusé de Sasori et du rictus de Nagato, Naruto le regardait avec une moue narquoise alors qu'il chuchotait presque « **To let me in** ».

Yahiko passa dans le dos de Naruto et attrapa le menton de celui-ci pour attirer sa bouche vers la sienne, conscient de la batterie et de la guitare de Nagato qui poursuivaient la chanson avec la musique de la basse de son cousin. Lentement et sensuellement, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son bassiste et prit possession de sa cavité buccale pour un baiser profond et rapide, échange de salive provocateur qui amena un murmure apprécié chez les deux hommes. Yahiko se recula en caressant une dernière fois les lèvres de Naruto avant de se remettre à chanter. « **Look at what you've done to me**... **You've become my enemy**... **Poisoning the world for me**... **Take away my everything**... **Weakened as I am** ».

La basse de Naruto fit un léger duo avec la batterie de Sasori tandis que Yahiko prenait une profonde inspiration, laissant Naruto murmurer « **Never**… » pour envoyer son « **awaken** » qui résonna fortement avant qu'il ne continue à chanter, enchaînant avec la suite de la chanson sous la musique produite par son groupe. « **Stand on the brink of my own demise**... **Fallen again for another**... **Mistress of burden**... **To idolize**... **Hoping that one of them will decide**... **To let me in** » la dernière phrase se fit plus dure pendant que les instruments prenaient encore plus vie, retentissant dans la pièce sombre, réveillant peut-être les fantômes des groupes passés. Naruto murmura dans son micro cette appellation « **My Mistress** » faisant trembler son cousin qui lui répondit aussitôt, enchaînant sa partie « **Decide to let me in **» hurlé un premier temps avant que Yahiko ne se calme un instant. Il rouvrit des yeux brillants et décidés en réentendant la voix de son cousin près de lui, son souffle sur son cou « **My Mistress **». Il se retourna à moitié, laissant son visage toujours visible pour le duo dans la salle et prit par la nuque son cousin, posant son front contre le sien « **Decide to let me in** ».

En deux mouvements de bras, Sasori, Naruto et Nagato terminèrent le morceau, plongeant la salle dans le silence qui ne dura pas longtemps, des applaudissements résonnèrent, venant de Obito et Kakashi, le livre de ce dernier posé sur le siège près de lui. Yahiko sourit largement, les yeux dans ceux de Naruto et lui bécota la bouche avant de se reculer, observant les regards brillants de ses amis. Il se retourna vers le duo de spectateurs, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais ne put placer un mot, un « Les représentants des Nyns, Yahiko et Naruto Namikaze sont priés d'aller voir messieurs Uchiha dans le bureau central, vingt-sixième étage » métallique sortit des baffles sous le miroir de la salle.

Yahiko regarda ses amis avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur et sur un signe de Nagato et Sasori qui promirent de ranger leurs instruments et de déposer dans la cave la basse de Naruto, les deux blonds longèrent le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté pour prendre l'ascenseur, se faisant dévisager par plusieurs personnes. Naruto soupira en passant une main sur sa nuque, attendant que la cabine soit à leur niveau, les yeux tournés vers Yahiko qui souriait avec amusement devant le regard charmé de plusieurs secrétaires, postées sur le seuil d'un bureau. Il s'avança doucement vers son cousin, posant une main sur son torse pour la passer sous sa chemise, caressant la peau dorée en longeant de la langue sa mâchoire sous le roulement d'yeux narquois de Naruto qui sourit ensuite, glissant une main dans le pantalon de cuir de Yahiko, ricanant en entendant un couinement venant des jeunes femmes alors que son cousin se tendait sous ses doigts. Ils étaient peut-être proches, mais pas si proche que ça.

L'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes et les deux blonds montèrent directement au dernier étage, se remettant de leurs émotions de ce « concert » privé. L'appareil se stoppa enfin, donnant sur un couloir désert moquetté de noir où un motif à éventail blanc et rouge trônait en son centre. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, des cadres de disques d'or y étaient apposés, intéressant les cousins qui empruntèrent donc le chemin pour rejoindre un bureau au bout de celui-ci. A leur droite, une porte indiquant « Itachi Uchiha, VP » faisait face à une autre en bois noir avec un panneau au nom de « Sasuke Uchiha, VP », comme la voix leur avait annoncé le bureau central, c'était donc la dernière porte, ils étaient peut être blonds mais pas si cons que ça…

Après avoir toqué et regardé son cousin qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, Yahiko poussa la cloison de bois, se retrouvant dans un bureau large et lumineux, une baie vitrée longeait le mur du fond, éclairant la pièce où la moquette était d'un noir mat. Les meubles blancs donnaient une note de couleur froide qui fit grincer des dents Naruto, habitué aux couleurs beaucoup plus flashies. Dans un coin de la pièce, un écran plasma était fixé au mur et ils pouvaient encore voir Sasori et Nagato parler aux deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux. Cela les renseigna, les deux présidents de Sharingan Brother's les avaient vus évoluer. Quelques plantes faisaient respirer l'atmosphère et dans un coin, un bar de bois blanc contenait diverses boissons ainsi qu'un dossier au nom des Nyns.

Les deux hommes reportèrent leurs regards clairs sur les deux silhouettes dans les fauteuils, silhouettes muettes qui les regardaient fixement. L'un était plus jeune que l'autre, presque de l'âge de Naruto qui allait sur ses vingt et un ans, ses cheveux corbeaux étaient décoiffés avec art, de lourds épis remontaient sur l'arrière de son crâne alors que deux longues mèches retombaient le long de son visage pâle. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés sur Naruto, lourds et séducteurs, soulignés par un piercing à l'arcade, un simple anneau avec une boule d'un rouge profond qui rehaussait son teint. Le petit nez aristocratique gardait sur une de ses narines un piercing fin et brillant, attirant le regard intéressé de Naruto, charmé par ce clou pourtant un peu féminin. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait voir une dentition blanche et parfaitement alignée alors que le jeune homme se passait rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres, les rendant brillantes sous l'effet de la salive. Un lien de cuir entourait son cou, retenant un pendentif qui était identique au logo incrusté dans la moquette du couloir, délicatement posé sur le haut de son thorax découvert par sa chemise bordeaux dont les boutons du haut étaient ouverts. Une veste rouge lui cintrait les épaules alors que le jeune homme se penchait en avant pour poser son verre contenant un liquide clair et transparent. D'où Naruto se tenait, il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'eau ou un alcool mais il s'en fichait, préférant continuer de détailler celui qui lui faisait face avec de plus en plus d'admiration dans le regard, une telle perfection ne pouvait être que regardée avec minutie. Un pantalon noir moulait les cuisses fines et nerveuses alors que ses coudes venaient se positionner sur ses genoux, le tronc incliné vers l'avant tandis que ses yeux noirs examinaient Naruto avec un air de plus en plus affamé. De fines chaussures de ville complétaient sa tenue sexy et pourtant classique, les pieds bien posés à plat sur le sol.

Si Naruto était passionné par le plus jeune, Yahiko, lui, se gorgeait de la vision presque luxurieuse du plus vieux des Uchiha. Un regard rouge sombre était posé sur lui, le détaillant avec attention, intriguant et fascinant à la fois. De longs cils noirs venaient entourer délicatement ces joyaux, sous de lourdes mèches d'un noir profond. Ses cheveux étaient longs et libres de toutes entraves, cascadant dans son dos avec souplesse, ses mèches de devant venant frôler sa poitrine. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun piercing sur le visage mais une oreille possédait un anneau d'un rouge rappelant ses yeux, visible au travers de ses cheveux noirs. Sa bouche était fermée mais ses lèvres bombées semblaient l'appeler pour les mordiller. Son nez était identique à celui de son frère, ils ne pouvaient nier le lien de parenté entre eux. Des cernes prononcés sous les yeux marquaient son visage mais ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté presque délicate. Son torse était moulé dans un haut noir ras de cou sous une chemise rouge vif entrouverte, couleur identique à la veste de son frère, sa veste également noire la cachait à moitié. Un pantalon de même teinte venait compléter la tenue, moulant ses cuisses légèrement musclées alors qu'il se tenait assis confortablement appuyé contre son dossier, un verre à la main. A son cou, un collier d'argent était posé sur son haut noir, scintillant à la lumière qui venait de l'extérieur. Le jeune homme se pencha, ses cheveux croulant sur un coté de son visage alors qu'il reposait sa boisson pour se lever après son frère, les yeux toujours fixés sur Yahiko. Il remit derrière son oreille quelques mèches avant de s'avancer vers les cousins Namikaze, levant une main pour serrer les leurs.

- Itachi Uchiha, mon frère, Sasuke, présidents de Sharingan Brother's. se présenta-t-il

- Yahiko Namikaze ! répondit à son tour Yahiko. Et voici, Naruto.

Naruto serra rapidement la main d'Itachi alors que son cousin serrait celle de Sasuke avant qu'ils n'inversent, plongeant dans les regards intenses des frères Uchiha. Le jeune blond sentit la main douce et presque délicate de Sasuke dans la sienne, les doigts caressant les siens en se retirant alors qu'un fin sourire venait plisser la bouche du brun, amenant sur elle les yeux azur de Naruto. De son côté, Yahiko faisait face à Itachi, tous deux de même taille, ou presque, Yahiko le dépassant de quelques centimètres en étant beaucoup plus lourd en carrure. Les deux hommes se serraient la main sans un sourire. Naruto et Yahiko échangèrent un regard interrogatif en voyant un air de satisfaction se peindre rapidement sur les visages des deux Uchiha avant qu'ils ne reprennent un air neutre en les invitant à s'asseoir, Itachi partit vers le bar en leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient boire mais revint aussitôt s'asseoir face aux blonds déjà assez nerveux sans alcool, et qui préféraient avoir les idées claires pour la suite.

Sasuke se posta face à Naruto, le regard noir posé sur lui alors qu'il le dévisageait silencieusement, passant son regard noir sur le visage bronzé du blond, reportant ensuite ses yeux sur son frère quand celui-ci engagea la conversation.

- Vous êtes frères ?

- Cousin… je suis le fils du frère jumeau du père de Naruto.

- D'où la ressemblance ! remarqua Sasuke en regardant les deux blonds.

- Oui ! confirma Naruto

- Et les deux autres membres du groupe ? Akasuna no Sasori et Nagato Tendou, je crois…

- Ce sont des amis d'enfance, nous avons monté Nyns avec eux.

- Nyns étant donc vos initiales… remarqua Itachi

- Effectivement, Uchiha-san.

- Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms.

- Très bien ! acquiescèrent les deux blonds

- Nous vous avons vus évoluer sur scène, vous êtes très à l'aise, déjà joué devant un public ? questionna Itachi

- Nous nous produisons de temps en temps dans des bars, cela nous permet de faire connaître notre musique autour de nous.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le morceau joué ! informa Sasuke en regardant fixement Naruto. Mais un passage m'a surpris, vous dites que vous êtes cousins mais l'intimité qu'il y a eu entre vous montre autre chose, vous êtes un couple ?

- Oh dieu, non ! rit Yahiko, amenant un regard soulagé de Sasuke sur lui alors qu'Itachi le regardait de derrière par-dessus ses mains posées devant sa bouche. C'est une habitude que nous avons prise très tôt…

- Cela vous dérange ? demanda Naruto

- Non du tout… c'était très agréable à regarder ! expliqua Sasuke en se léchant un instant la lèvre du bas, amenant le regard azuré de Naruto sur la pulpe de celle-ci. Nous-mêmes sommes homosexuels, ce serait ridicule de nous choquer pour si peu.

Naruto sourit lentement, étrangement soulagé de savoir que le petit brun était gay. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir une quelconque relation entre eux si les Uchiha venaient à leur proposer un contrat, les rumeurs se diffusaient trop rapidement et il refusait d'entendre que leur groupe avait percé grâce à une « promotion canapé ».

- Votre style nous plait bien à tous les quatre… commença le jeune Uchiha

- … Je pense qu'un contrat avec notre agence et vous serait intéressant… continua son aîné

- … Mais ? questionna Yahiko. Je sens comme un problème dans votre voix.

- Pas de problème, juste… une proposition…

- Allez-y toujours… invita Yahiko alors que Naruto plissait les yeux près de lui, sentant le regard chaud de Sasuke le parcourir lentement.

- Nous vous voulons ! informa Itachi.

- … Pardon ?

- Nous voudrions que vous couchiez avec nous ! confirma Sasuke, les yeux sur Naruto.

Le regard de Sasuke s'agrandit en entendant le jeune homme grogner en commençant à se relever, bientôt bloqué par la main de Yahiko qui vint se poser sur son bras, crispant ses doigts sur sa manche, le calmant un instant.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous nous proposez rien mais seulement de coucher avec vous ? demanda Yahiko

- Non ! rectifia Itachi. Nous vous proposons un contrat si vous couchez avec nous.

- … Putain où je suis une pu…

Le reste de la phrase de Naruto se perdit sous la main de Yahiko dont le regard gris clair venait de s'alourdir étrangement, devenant métallique à la suite de l'orage sombre des yeux de Naruto. Yahiko se lécha la lèvre du bas, suivant ses piercings noirs nerveusement avant de respirer calmement, gonflant sa cage thoracique d'air et expira lentement, Itachi posant ses yeux rouges sombres sur les lèvres maintenant humides de Yahiko.

- Donc, si je comprends bien… nous baisons avec vous… nous avons un contrat…

- Vommmm mvermmvommm mulmmm mtrat !! marmonna la voix de Naruto derrière la main de Yahiko, semblant dire quelque chose comme : « Vous pouvez vous le foutre dans le cul votre contrat »

Sasuke sourcilla au terme « baisons » mais laissa son frère continuer d'argumenter, regardant fixement Naruto le dévisager avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Malgré cette tonalité rageuse, le jeune blond l'attirait toujours et il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir au moins une fois, même à ça.

- Effectivement, c'est le terme de l'accord.

- … Nous reviendrons sûrement dans l'après-midi, je veux annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes amis avant ça ! articula difficilement Yahiko sous le regard rageur de Naruto.

- Nous serons là, vous nous rejoindrez dans nos bureaux respectifs ! informa Itachi

Les cousins se relevèrent, Yahiko attrapant le coude de son cousin avant que celui-ci ne veuille refaire le portrait aux deux bruns et le tira à sa suite sans un regard pour les deux Uchiha. Ceux-ci gardaient un sourire assuré aux lèvres, regardant leurs futurs jouets passer la porte avant d'appeler leurs bras droits pour qu'ils préparent un contrat au nom des Nyns, ignorant le regard presque déçu des deux hommes de main.

* * *

Le départ de Sharingan Brother's se passa dans le silence, Yahiko regardant en coin son cousin s'avancer vers sa mustang orange vif à bandes noires, étincelante sous le soleil, une Mustang Roush Stage 3. Les jantes chromées brillaient au soleil alors que le jeune homme retirait sa main de sa poche de jean, extirpant le boîtier de commande de la voiture, la déverrouillant sous le regard amoureux de plusieurs adolescents regroupés autour de son bébé. Naruto sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et piocha un billet qu'il lança à un jeune garçon, le regardant le fixer en souriant.

- Merci d'avoir gardé Bunta.

- Elle est géniale votre caisse, m'sieur ! s'exclama un jeune brun aux yeux écarquillés, assis à côté d'un blondinet passionné par ses jantes.

- Content qu'elle plaise ! ricana un instant Naruto.

- Elle a combien de chevaux ?

- Quatre cent quinze chevaux… j'ai une belle écurie sous le capot.

- Putain !! Visez-moi ça les sièges en cuir à la couleur de la carrosserie ! J'suis amoureux les gars ! s'exclama un autre adolescent

- Va quand même pas t'exciter sur la carrosserie, je viens de la nettoyer ! plaisanta Naruto en clignant de l'œil avant d'entrer dans sa voiture.

Yahiko roula des yeux en s'installant sur le siège passager, regardant Naruto démarrer sa voiture sous les cris extasiés des garçons, excités par le bruit sourd de la voiture. Son cousin ricana en accélérant, faisant bondir la voiture tel un fauve dans un léger crissement de pneu. Le jeune homme sortit du parking de Sharingan Brother's et s'engouffra dans la ville, restant silencieux sous la musique que coupa bientôt Yahiko.

- Bon allez, crache ta pilule.

- Je le crois pas, Yahi. Ils nous ont carrément dit qu'il fallait coucher pour avoir un putain de contrat…

- Je sais…

- Tu te rends compte ? Bordel, j'hallucine quand même. Ces mecs, ils peuvent tout se payer, ils sont l'une des plus grosses boites de production du Japon, sont des putains de beaux gosses et ils nous demandent de les baiser pour avoir un contrat !

- Zen cousin ! On ira voir ailleurs… c'est dommage quand même car l'aîné me plaisait bien.

- Mouais… je me serais bien fait le plus jeune…

- Tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil au chaton.

- Ouais ! ricana Naruto. A voir s'il aurait ronronné sous ma langue !

- Pervers… l'aîné fait moins « chaton » !

- J'suis sûr qu'avec lui, tu aurais dû te battre pour pouvoir y faire le cul.

- … Putain, ça me tente d'y retourner…

- Ouais.

Naruto se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant à Sasuke, son regard, son corps et ricana sourdement en enclenchant son clignotant, provoquant un regard interdit de Yahiko alors que le jeune homme s'engageait dans une rue adjacente à celle qu'ils prenaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous écouter…

- Et ? questionna Yahiko

- Et si ça lui plait, il nous fera un contrat, sinon, il nous bottera le cul hors de son agence.

- … J'appelle Sasori et Nagato.

- Ouais… les Uchiha vont avoir une visite plus tard.

- T'es confiant ! remarqua Yahiko.

Naruto sourit en coin en se garant sur le parking de Sanin Corps, regardant le haut bâtiment avec satisfaction… au moins, là, il était sûr et certain qu'il ne serait pas jugé sur son cul. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'un sourire mauvais naissait sur les lèvres de son cousin en voyant le nom de l'agence. Il les connaissait également… Sharingan Brother's allait recevoir une autre visite des cousins Namikaze.

* * *

Sasuke leva les yeux de son dossier quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit lentement, faisant apparaître Naruto qui la referma derrière lui…

* * *

**A SUIVRE MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sadique ? Moi ? OUAIS !!!!**

**Vous plaignez pas à moi, c'est Tamaki qui m'a conseillée de couper la fic en deux **

**car elle est trop longue :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Playlist_** :

Lien :

ht tp://w ww .archive - host. com/ playlist_?id =5vhsacnfa la6&theme =2 (retirez les espaces :))

* * *

**Un silence à la fois glacial et brûlant parcourt le petit appartement alors que tous les mâles ici présents ont maintenant les yeux fixés sur la pauvre auteur qui reluque ses ongles, l'air absent... Itachi ouvre la bouche, la referme en se pinçant l'arête du nez alors que Sasuke tremble violemment près de lui. Yahiko et Naruto, eux, regardent d'un air compatissant Hagane qui va souffrir dans... 3... 2...**

**Itachi :** Bordel, de merde, me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois...

**Hagane :** Je te dis pas

**Sasuke :** Un chaton ?.... Je suis un "Chaton" et uke, qui plus est ?

**Hagane :** T'en doutais déjà ?

**Yahiko à Naruto :** Elle est suicidaire ?

**Naruto à Yahiko :** Comme d'hab, elle prie sur une bonne âme qui viendra la sauver des griffes des Uchiha...

**Itachi :** Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec lui ?

**Hagane, en marmonnant :** Car Madara était pas là, et je l'aime largement moins que Yahiko

**Itachi :** Et quoi ? Répéte ça !

**Hagane :** Ca

**Sasuke :** ... Mais bordel de merde, t'es totalement fêlée toi !

**Itachi :** ... Tu... m'aurais mis avec Madara ?! Tu veux mourir bordel d'auteur à OOC Flagrant !

**Hagane ouvre la bouche, le regarde, sourit nerveusement et se dirige lentement, très lentement vers l'ordi pour sauvegarder un fichier, le bloquer via un code et surtout, le fermer de la vue de tous...**

**Hagane :** Disons que Madara a des atouts en format Neko qui ne sont pas négligeables...

**Itachi vire lentement au rouge alors que ses bras se font bloquer par Yahiko dans son dos, le rouquin en profitant pour le molester sans qu'il y prête attention.**

**Sasuke à Naruto :** Et tu dis rien toi ?!

**Naruto à Sasuke :** Tu délires j'espère, t'as vu comme j'ai la classe là ?

**Sasuke :** Mais tu roule 2 pelles à ton cousin, je te signale !

**Naruto :** Et alors, il est canon !

**Sasuke :** ... Tu me vois rouler une pelle à Madara ?

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGggg..... euh... ça"

**Sasuke :** Hagane, ta gueule !

**Hagane :** Mais euh ! Ce sont mes pensées si bien !

**Sasuke :** On est dans ton crâne de piaf lyophilisé, abrutie !

**Hagane :** Mais je t'emmerde, Sasuke, mais profond en plus !

**Naruto et Yahiko :** Et nous, on va se les faires les Uchiha ?

**Hagane en fixant furieusement Sasuke :** Oh oui, et profond en plus !

**Le silence se fait dans la pièce alors qu'un "Couic" sonore vient d'Itachi, encore bâillonné par Yahiko.**

**Naruto :** C'est vulgaire ça, Hagane...

**Hagane :** Toi, dans certaines fictions en prévisions, tu vas être tout sauf "civilisé" donc écrase, le blond !

**Yahiko :** ... Euh... t'es en forme ce soir...

**Hagane avec un grand sourire :** Toujours chouchou... au fait, il te plait Nagato ?

**Yahiko en plissant les yeux :** N'essaie même pas d'y penser...

**Hagane en tenant son menton :** Ca, ça veut dire qu'il pourrait être le uke de Nagato...

**Itachi :** QUOI ?!

**Hagane :** Euh... rien ! J'vais me coucher, demain, liberté !


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Songfic/UA/OS/OOC/HardYaoi  
**Couple** : YahiIta / NaruSasu / léger YahiNaru

**Disclaimer** : Yahiko, Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent tous à notre Dieu, Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que joujou avec eux, je ne m'engraisse pas aux frais du patron ;)

**Note** : Malgré un NaruSasu dans cet OS, cela tournera autour du YahiIta.

**Note 2** : Fic en cadeau à Opelleam qui me réclame un YahikoItachi détaillé depuis... un long moment, voilà qui est fait ^^' J'espère que ça te plaira :)

* * *

**Suite… faites gaffe…**

**Ceci est... un gros lemon... donc, à la rigueur, les non amateurs ne lisent pas, merci ^^  
**

* * *

Sasuke leva les yeux de son dossier quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit lentement, faisant apparaître Naruto qui la referma derrière lui. Le blond ne s'était pas changé, restant en chemise blanche qu'il était en train d'ouvrir en grand, montrant au jeune homme son tatouage en forme de renard. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers le bureau en bois noir, dévisageant Sasuke alors qu'il sortait des préservatifs de sa poche de jean, faisant s'agrandir les yeux du brun sous le nombre avant de balancer une bouteille de lubrifiant parfumé à l'orange les rejoindre, regardant fixement le jeune Uchiha ranger rapidement ses dossiers, un peu nerveux sous le silence dans la pièce.

Sasuke recula son siège de son bureau pour se lever mais se fit repousser contre le dossier de son fauteuil par une main forte et bronzée, Naruto venant s'accroupir entre ses cuisses qu'il ouvrit pour son passage, le balançant contre le fond du siège alors qu'il lui prenait la bouche fortement. La langue percée de Naruto exploita l'espace entrouvert des lèvres de Sasuke pour s'infiltrer et aller goûter le brun, profitant de la surprise que le mouvement avait provoqué chez lui. Sasuke gémit doucement en plongeant une main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux profiter des allées et venues de la langue ornée d'un bijou de son futur amant. Celle-ci semblait lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui allait arriver.

Naruto se recula lentement, le regardant rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés malgré lui, rencontrant son regard brumeux et lui retira sa veste ainsi que sa chemise qu'il arracha d'un geste rapide, faisant s'agrandir le regard noir. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une plainte mais se fit bâillonner par une langue qui revint rencontrer la sienne, provoquant chez lui un miaulement étouffé qui finit en plainte quand il sentit contre son ventre les mains fermes de Naruto se battre avec les boutons de son pantalon, les ouvrant rapidement pour baisser le tissu à ses pieds, le faisant se tendre un instant contre lui lorsque le vêtement, suivi de son boxer noir, lui râpa les fesses au passage. Les chaussettes et chaussures volèrent dans la pièce, venant toquer contre la porte délimitant son bureau du bureau central alors que sa bouche était toujours pillée avec une fureur délicieuse. Le jeune homme plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux dorés, se plaquant contre Naruto, ignorant que son érection venait chatouiller les pectoraux tendus du blond, les souillant un instant de liquide séminal avant que Naruto ne se recule, retirant sa chemise sans le quitter des yeux, se gorgeant de ses rougeurs et de son souffle rapide.

Toujours en silence, Sasuke le regarda se repositionner entre ses jambes, les remontant afin que ses genoux passent au-dessus de ses accoudoirs, les talons posés contre son bureau, les jambes ainsi largement ouvertes pour s'offrir à la vision de Naruto qui resta muet face à l'intimité rose dévoilée. Le jeune homme se tendit en sentant contre la rigidité de son sexe, la bouche de Naruto venir le frôler alors qu'un doigt froid de lubrifiant venait taquiner son anneau de chair tendre. Sasuke décontracta son corps au maximum, essayant de se rendre aussi lisse que possible pour la venue des membres de Naruto mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, l'excitation de savoir que le blond était à lui pour le moment tendait son corps vers une jouissance imminente.

- Na… Naruto.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors que le regard azur se levait sur lui, rencontrant ses onyx brillants. Il ignora le doigt inquisiteur qui le pénétrait, suivi presque aussitôt par un majeur et un annulaire, se tendant un instant sous la venue rapide mais un souffle chaud sur le bout moite de son sexe le décontracta rapidement. De ses yeux écarquillés, il vit comme au ralenti la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrir pour l'enfourner, positionnant sa langue percée sous le membre en érection, lui procurant des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais exploité, roulant la boule de son piercing sur la grosse veine sous la peau tendue, faisant glisser sa salive le long de la chair sensible, le faisant trembler sous son contact tiède. Sasuke ferma les yeux sous les caresses externes et internes que lui prodiguait Naruto, frémissant de tout son corps en essayant de ne pas jouir violemment mais sa respiration s'accélérait malgré tout. Chaleur, douceur, sauvagerie, tous ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient au contact du blond lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus.

- Oh merde… Naruto ! souffla-t-il

- Tu veux jouir pas vrai ! murmura celui-ci à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me montrer ton regard, tes expressions quand tu prends ton pied, hein ? Tu veux me montrer ça, petit chat ?

- Oh chié !

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore alors que ses mains venaient de quitter les cheveux de Naruto pour se crisper sur les accoudoirs de cuir, se contractant sous l'effet de l'excitation. Jamais un autre de ses amants n'avait été si vocal. L'effet de la voix rauque et grave de Naruto, de ses yeux sur lui, le regardant trembler sous l'action de ses doigts, allant et venant fortement en lui fit qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Il ignorait que son corps allait au-devant des mouvements de Naruto, se tendant, montant ses doigts désespérément alors que son mental se battait avec son corps, refusant de céder et de jouir si peu de temps après l'arrivée du blond dans son bureau.

- Vas-y chaton, laisse-moi te goûter… je veux avoir ta saveur sur ma langue comme un précieux petit lait que je dois savourer avant d'avaler, le roulant sur ma langue lentement. Tu veux bien me le donner pas vrai ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant un quatrième doigt venir caresser le muscle élargi de son intimité alors que la voix sourde le pénétrait, l'envoyant dans des chimères sensuelles où il risquait de se perdre avec bonheur. Ses hanches se cassèrent encore une fois sur les membres tendus en lui, les enfonçant un peu plus loin alors qu'un des doigts touchait ce point en lui qu'il adorait qu'on cogne, le faisant grogner sourdement.

- Et après ça… une fois que je t'aurais goûté, je vais te laver lentement…

- Q…Quoi ? souffla Sasuke d'une voix haletante, le regard brumeux.

- Te lécher là… murmura Naruto en agitant ses doigts enserrés dans l'anneau de chair tendre de Sasuke… te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu en redemandes, montant ma langue comme tu le fais avec mes doigts, t'aimerais ça, chaton ? T'aimerais te baiser sur ma langue alors que je te caresse lentement ?

Sans un mot, dans un juron étouffé, le corps de Sasuke se tendit, le visuel provoqué par les paroles de Naruto eut raison de lui, l'envoyant dans une jouissance explosive qui le fit trembler violemment alors que le blond reprenait son sexe en bouche. Il le laissa éjaculer dans sa cavité buccale dans de puissants spasmes qui firent s'écrouler Sasuke contre son fauteuil, les hanches tenues par la main libre de Naruto alors que le blond laissait sortir son membre de sa bouche sous un « pop » mouillé qui fit rouvrir les yeux du jeune homme. Le jeune Uchiha rougit doucement en voyant Naruto se lécher les lèvres en le regardant, semblant rouler son sperme sur sa langue avant de l'avaler avec une sorte de ronronnement de fauve.

- Maintenant, le plat de résistance, j'ai autre chose à goûter !

- Qu… Maintenant ?

- A genoux, Sasuke, je te veux à genoux sur ton bureau.

Naruto sortit doucement ses doigts du corps tremblant de Sasuke, le regardant avec amusement sortir de son fauteuil pour monter délicatement sur son bureau, se positionnant à genoux alors que le haut de son corps retombait doucement sur ses mains, l'exposant totalement à la vue du blond. Ses cuisses pâles se firent caresser par les mains bronzées tandis qu'il les lui écartait suffisamment pour glisser sa main sous son ventre, le caressant durement en amenant sa bouche contre son intimité dévoilée, longeant de la langue l'anneau de chair rougi par son toucher précédent et plongea dans l'intimité un peu meurtrie. Les plaintes de Sasuke résonnèrent dans la pièce, étouffées par ses bras dont il mordait la chair, insonorisant ses cris pendant que ses hanches tanguaient au rythme de sa langue, la montant de plus en plus rapidement alors que Naruto sentait dans sa main le sexe de Sasuke se retendre douloureusement de désir, le faisant se tortiller encore plus sous l'effet de cette chaleur. Naruto tendit une main pour attraper un préservatif et se recula, se pourléchant les lèvres en regardant l'anneau de chair brillant de salive et de lubrifiant du brun se contracter rythmiquement, semblant chercher une présence.

- Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi, petit chat ?

Sasuke se retourna doucement vers lui, interrogatif, et leva les yeux sur le paquet que lui tendait Naruto, le visage rouge des actions passées.

- Mets-la-moi.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en s'asseyant doucement sur le bureau, prenant en main la capote pour la sortir de son étui, regardant Naruto ouvrir son jean et écarter les pans pour libérer son sexe tendu et légèrement suintant. Sasuke tendit une main vers le membre en érection mais resta surpris en voyant Naruto se reculer un peu avec un petit rire.

- Ah chaton… avec la bouche. Je veux que tu me l'enfiles avec la bouche.

- … Quoi ?

- Allons… fais ce que je te dis, je te ferais crier tout ton soûl après ça.

« Les Uchiha ne crient pas » songea Sasuke en s'exécutant, positionnant la capote sur le bout charnu de la virilité du blond en pinçant le réservoir pour en retirer l'air puis il posa ses lèvres rougies par les morsures qu'il s'était infligées. Lentement, sentant dans ses cheveux une main de Naruto le guider, il fit glisser le préservatif le long de l'érection de Naruto avant de se reculer pour le regarder, gardant en bouche l'effet de ce sexe tendu sur sa langue.

- Sur le bureau, chaton, que je te donne ta récompense…

Sasuke se retourna une nouvelle fois face à son bureau, se penchant lentement en sentant le membre de Naruto le toucher et sentit le corps musclé de celui-ci l'entourer alors qu'il posait ses lèvres contre son oreille droite en chuchotant « Crie pour moi ». Il ne put penser une nouvelle fois que les Uchiha ne criaient pas et lâcha un cri rauque en sentant la chair durcie et épaisse du blond le prendre, glissant directement jusqu'à frotter sa prostate où il se stoppa, provoquant un frémissement chez Sasuke qui s'écroula sur son bureau, les hanches levées, tenues par Naruto.

- Crie pour moi, Sasuke.

* * *

Yahiko regarda son cousin entrer dans le bureau de Sasuke et refermer la porte derrière lui, le regard décidé. Il était assuré de se trouver en position de dominant avec le mini-chaton mais lui allait devoir s'imposer avec l'aîné. Déjà qu'il était plus jeune qu'Itachi, il allait avoir à faire à forte partie d'après les racontars qu'il avait pu entendre sur lui. Dominant jusqu'au bout des ongles, Itachi Uchiha n'aurait jamais été soumis… c'est ce que Yahiko verrait. En deux heures, il était fermement décidé à avoir cet homme sur ses genoux, sa bouche enroulée autour de son sexe avant qu'il ne le plaque contre toute surface à sa portée.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte d'Itachi et poussa le battant, se retrouvant face au bureau de bois sombre de l'aîné des Uchiha. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, s'adossant à la cloison avec décontraction, soupirant doucement en regardant le bureau du brun. Une banquette au milieu de la pièce, une commode avec un miroir accroché au-dessus, un bureau assez large pour allonger Itachi, un fauteuil confortable, une porte menant sûrement au bureau commun et la porte d'entrée. De temps à autre une plante venait adoucir les meubles sombres alors que des cadres contenant des photos, souvent de son petit frère et lui, tous deux semblaient très proches, décoraient les murs.

- Vous êtes revenus.

La voix d'Itachi résonna dans le silence alors que Yahiko ramenait son regard gris métallique sur lui, le découvrant en bras de chemise, le rouge rehaussant son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs. Itachi était excitant et cela, Yahiko le savait parfaitement, il avait eu le temps de savoir comment agir pour le faire se rapprocher assez de lui afin de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

- Oui, nous sommes là…

Une plainte étouffée par les cloisons leur parvint, voix dont le timbre rappela Sasuke faisant sourire Yahiko avec hauteur, son cousin avait la situation bien en main de l'autre côté du couloir. Itachi se leva lentement, rangeant ses papiers dans un tiroir puis retira sa chemise sans quitter des yeux Yahiko, l'enjoignant à en faire autant. Le jeune homme obtempéra, ôtant sa chemise noire pour découvrir son torse musclé, orné d'un anneau au téton qui attira le regard d'Itachi, le faisant se lécher la lèvre du bas sensuellement. Yahiko regarda Itachi se diriger vers lui et se stopper en le voyant amener ses mains à son pantalon de cuir noir, glissant les attaches dans les trous, ouvrant lentement la fermeture pour laisser voir une traînée de poils blonds qui s'écoulait de son nombril à son entrejambe.

Tout aussi lentement et voluptueusement, Yahiko releva un bras au-dessus de sa tête, le poing fermé alors qu'il glissait sa main libre dans son pantalon sans le retirer, empoignant sa virilité déjà en pleine ascension, la sortant du tissu pour la caresser doucement, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Itachi qui continuait de se déshabiller sans un mot. Yahiko se déhancha un instant, retirant ses boots de cuir sans user de ses mains en laissant glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses, le regard rouge d'Itachi suivant le trajet du tissu alors que lui-même se retrouvait complètement nu face à Yahiko.

L'aîné des Uchiha sortit de son bureau plusieurs préservatifs qui firent sourire en coin Yahiko et un tube assez conséquent de lubrifiant, les posant sur le bureau avant de s'avancer vers le blond, plaquant ses mains sur la porte, entourant le jeune homme toujours occupé à se masturber lentement, se mordillant la lèvre du bas en gémissant sourdement. Itachi se pencha vers lui, passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de mordiller sa bouche, suivant les piercings noirs du bout des dents, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler, se toucher sans pour autant approfondir la caresse. La tête de Yahiko se releva, sa bouche s'entrouvrant lentement pour prendre entre ses lèvres, celle supérieure d'Itachi, suçant lentement, prenant dans sa bouche la plénitude de cette lèvre en lui passant doucement les dents dessus. Une petite plainte résonna, venant d'Itachi qui pencha la tête sur le côté, ouvrant plus franchement la bouche alors que son corps se rapprochait imperceptiblement du blond, leurs virilités bandées se collant l'une à l'autre dans un frisson qui parcourut leurs corps. La douceur et la chaleur de leurs sexes tendus les firent sourire avec hauteur, sourire identique chez Yahiko comme Itachi avant que le blond ne prenne la lèvre inférieure de son futur amant dans sa bouche, la faisant aller et venir, suçotant de plus en plus vite entre ses lèvres, sa main au-dessus de lui venant se plonger dans les cheveux bruns libres de toutes entraves d'Itachi, ramenant le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, plaquant leurs épidermes l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes entre eux, les souillant légèrement de liquide séminal assez abondant alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés.

Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent encore plus, laissant le passage à leurs langues qui vinrent se câliner, celle de Yahiko caressant la pulpe de son opposante, le laissant découvrir son piercing buccal qui provoqua un frisson chez Itachi qui se décala imperceptiblement, se collant un peu plus contre ce corps musclé. Yahiko écarta ses doigts de sa virilité, venant taquiner du bout de ses phalanges le sexe tendu d'Itachi qu'il empoigna doucement avec le sien, les collant l'un à l'autre alors que ses reins entamaient un doux va-et-vient, la douceur de leurs liquides communs les lubrifiant tous deux alors que la langue d'Itachi venait de se faire capturer entre les lèvres de Yahiko, la mordillant en la suçant. Une plainte résonna encore une fois alors qu'Itachi se sentait tourner lentement, ses mains se détachant de la porte pour se poser sur le corps de Yahiko, l'une sur une épaule musclée, l'autre sur sa taille, venant caresser doucement la peau douce à cet endroit avant de glisser doucement. Ses membres se figèrent quand il sentit contre son dos la cloison de bois mais il ignora ses alarmes mentales en sentant le corps musclé du blond se coller à lui, leurs reins bougeant beaucoup plus vite alors que la main dorée, plongée dans ses cheveux, venait de lui prendre la nuque pour plaquer enfin sa bouche contre la sienne, dominant le baiser avec une ardeur qui le fit râler durement, sa respiration s'accélérant lentement. La langue percée de Yahiko suivait ses dents, glissant sur ses gencives pour connaître son goût avant de rejoindre l'habitante des lieux avec envie, leurs murmures appréciateurs résonnant sourdement entre eux.

Yahiko fit glisser sa main libre le long du dos cambré d'Itachi, utilisant toujours l'autre pour les masturber, pour venir caresser lentement la peau douce de la taille d'Itachi, contournant une fesse pour ne pas l'effrayer alors qu'il sentait les bras fins du brun se nouer autour de son cou, la tête de celui-ci se penchant de l'autre côté pour donner encore plus de place à Yahiko qui dominait totalement le baiser. Sa main évita une hanche avant de glisser le long d'une jambe, son corps se pliant légèrement vers le bas, celui d'Itachi le suivant lentement alors qu'il se relevait en ramenant avec lui une jambe du brun qu'il remonta sur sa hanche, se glissant lentement entre ses cuisses. Il relâcha sa virilité pour empoigner complètement le sexe raide et rouge de besoin d'Itachi, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qui vibra dans sa bouche, caressant la peau tendue et humide de leurs besoins alors que son propre sexe venait se positionner entre les cuisses du brun, caressant ses bourses pâles avec douceur avant qu'il ne prenne place contre les fesses de celui-ci, frottant lentement en de doux va-et-vient. Contact qui fit grogner Yahiko dans le baiser tandis qu'il remontait encore une fois la jambe d'Itachi sur sa hanche alors que sa main, occupée à masturber le brun, accélérait le mouvement en rythme avec les tremblements de plus en plus poussés du jeune homme. Itachi sentait son corps se raidir, signe avant-coureur de sa jouissance proche mais ne put se reculer, la porte bloquant ses actions, il ne pouvait que subir ce que le blond lui faisait, sentant contre lui son érection, sa main qui le branlait de plus en plus, ses coups de reins qui faisaient que son corps rencontrait la porte de bois par doux à-coups. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il crispait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Yahiko, le mordant violemment à la lèvre, pouvant goûter ensuite à son sang tandis que le blond mettait sa main autour de la tête gonflé de son sexe. Sa bouche se déporta à son oreille, le souffle chaud de Yahiko le faisant râler dans le silence entrecoupé par leurs respirations hasardeuses. Sa voix rauque et grave lui parvint avant qu'il ne se tende en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Jouis pour moi… donne-moi ton plaisir que je te goûte.

Sans qu'il ne puisse répondre, Itachi jouit violemment, son sperme venant souiller la main en conque de Yahiko alors qu'il tremblait violemment, le corps encore soumis aux coups de reins du blond. Le regard brumeux, il vit le jeune chanteur remonter sa main pour en lécher le contenu, ronronnant tel un fauve en plissant les yeux, se délectant du plaisir du brun. Itachi frémit encore une fois, essayant de recouvrer ses esprits mais il vit Yahiko s'accroupir à ses pieds, venant lécher son érection à moitié retombée avec de longs coups de langue, le faisant se plaindre sous l'effet du sang qui refluait en lui.

Yahiko retourna lentement Itachi, profitant de sa panne mentale momentanée pour le mettre face à la porte, les fesses à portée de bouche alors qu'il venait caresser la peau pâle de ces globes de chairs si tentateurs. Une main essaya d'en écarter un alors que sa langue léchait doucement l'autre en vue d'atteindre le paradis. Une violente ruade le fit reculer rapidement alors qu'il se retrouvait sur le dos, presque au pied du bureau d'Itachi, celui-ci se retournant en vitesse avec un regard noir, figé sur lui.

- Jamais je ne serai soumis… c'est clair ?

Sans un mot de plus, Itachi attrapa une poignée de préservatifs et le lubrifiant avant de presque se laisser tomber sur Yahiko alors que ce dernier plissait les yeux sans répondre. Il ne comptait pas non plus se laisser faire et entendre les plaintes de plus en plus fortes venant de l'autre côté du couloir lui donnait des idées sauvages. Il regarda fixement Itachi se pencher sur sa bouche, décidé à la prendre lentement et détourna le visage, venant enfouir celui-ci contre la peau du cou du brun qu'il mordit violemment, ses dents perçant la peau sous le râle de plaisir douloureux de l'aîné des Uchiha. Une main vint maintenir sa tête contre la colonne de chair alors que les hanches du brun venaient de se mettre à frotter contre les siennes, berçant leurs érections entre leurs ventres une nouvelle fois. Yahiko serra encore plus les dents, caressant d'une main les longs cheveux noirs étalés sur le dos pâle avant d'en prendre une poignée. Itachi se cambra, lui permettant de rouler rapidement sur son corps qu'il maintint contre le sol, les yeux de l'Uchiha brillant de plaisir et de douleur mêlée.

- Tu ne veux pas être soumis, Uchiha ? grogna Yahiko d'une voix sourde. Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ? Me glissant en toi pour t'écarteler et te pilonner…

- Jamais ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu ne veux pas crier sous mon corps alors que le tien jouirait comme il ne l'a jamais fait ?

- Un Uchiha ne crie jamais.

A peine sa phrase résonna dans la pièce qu'ils entendirent un cri sourd venir du bureau proche, cri qui amena un sourire supérieur à Yahiko qui reporta ses yeux sur l'homme allongé sous lui. Il porta sa main au sexe d'Itachi, le masturbant durement en le regardant se tendre contre son corps, le visage déporté sur le côté en grinçant des dents et se pencha contre une oreille opaline, mordillant le lobe avant de souffler en son creux.

- Pourtant… cette voix… commença-t-il

« Oh dieu… ouiiii… Plus fort, Naruto… plus fort ! » Encore une fois, le hurlement retentit fortement dans la pièce, semblant faire vibrer les murs alors qu'Itachi jurait entre ses dents de faire payer son petit frère, se mordant l'épaule pour retenir sa plainte en sentant la main de Yahiko le caresser plus fort.

- Cette voix… c'est bien celle de Sasuke, non ?

- La ferme… je ne suis pas mon frère.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! souffla Yahiko à son oreille avant de tirer le visage d'Itachi vers lui.

Le jeune chanteur le regarda dans les yeux une seconde avant de reprendre sa bouche violemment, grognant en sentant les dents d'Itachi essayer de le mordre alors qu'il le bloquait contre le sol de tout son poids, lui écartant les cuisses d'un brusque coup de genoux, insérant son bassin entre ses jambes pour les laisser ouvertes. Yahiko promena son regard autour de lui avant de sourire en voyant le pantalon d'Itachi avec une ceinture. Quoi de mieux qu'un lien pour avoir les mains libres ? Itachi suivit son regard et se tendit en le voyant attraper une jambe de son pantalon pour le tirer à lui. Il se débattit, usant de son bassin pour le reculer mais ne parvint qu'à se frotter encore plus à lui alors que d'une main, Yahiko retirait la ceinture de cuir sans le quitter des yeux, entendant à nouveau les cris de Sasuke qui suppliait Naruto de le faire jouir encore une fois. Le jeune homme se releva rapidement, attrapant un bras du jeune président de Sharingan Brother's et le positionna sur le ventre, s'asseyant sur ses fesses, frémissant en sentant contre sa verge tendue la douceur de celles-ci. D'une main, il attrapa le poignet gauche d'Itachi, suivi du droit qu'il noua fermement à l'autre, lui bloquant les bras dans le dos sous ses jurons avant de se reculer et d'éviter un coup de pied.

Yahiko garda une main sur la nuque d'Itachi, l'immobilisant contre la moquette alors qu'il giflait doucement une cuisse pâle pour l'encourager à se mettre sur les genoux alors que lui restait assis entre ses jambes. Itachi grogna mais n'obtempéra point, préférant encore se battre que de se soumettre, même à un beau blond musclé et décidé à le prendre. Un pincement à la cuisse le surprit, le faisant remonter son bassin alors qu'une autre fessée résonnait dans la pièce, rougissant sa peau en tendant son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna-t-il

- A genoux, petit chat… faut bien te préparer non ?

- … Jamais…

- Tu préfères sans préparation ? C'est toi qui vois… je n'aurais mal qu'un instant alors que toi…

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspens alors que Yahiko attendait, agenouillé derrière Itachi, regardant fixement les fesses du brun se lever lentement alors qu'il se mettait à genoux devant lui. Le jeune homme écarta lentement les globes de chair, découvrant son entrée encore jamais profanée et sourit en coin en passant lentement sa langue sur sa chair délicate, entendant un juron résonner dans le silence alors que dans le bureau d'en face, les cris venaient de se calmer après un hurlement satisfait. Yahiko attrapa le lubrifiant d'une main et s'en recouvrit les doigts, les réchauffant un instant alors qu'il suivait le muscle anal de la langue, n'essayant pas du tout de le forcer pour le moment. Il approcha la main des fesses d'Itachi et posa doucement un index curieux sur son intimité et lui redressa le haut du corps en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux longs, faisant se cambrer Itachi. Celui-ci grogna entre ses dents avant de frémir, la langue de Yahiko venait de parcourir sa nuque dévoilée par ses cheveux glissés sur le côté. Il sentait les dents blanches du blond le mordiller doucement alors que son index le massait en glissant enfin d'une phalange en lui, faisant froncer ses sourcils devant cette sensation inédite. Itachi se tortilla en serrant au maximum ses muscles pour retirer l'envahisseur mais une fessée sur sa cuisse droite le fit se tendre.

- Décontracte-toi… lâcha Yahiko en agitant le doigt en lui, glissant dans sa chaleur encore plus. Je te sens crispé là !

- Retrouve-toi avec un doigt dans le cul et tu m'en diras des « décrispe-toi ». marmonna Itachi

- Mais c'est qu'on devient vulgaire ma parole ! pouffa Yahiko.

Un gémissement profond leur parvint avec un « Nooooon » râlé sourdement. Naruto semblait avoir remis le couvert avec son chaton de son côté. Itachi se raidit une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix de son frère mais Yahiko glissa le doigt encore plus loin, recherchant un point précis qu'il trouva, le cognant brusquement, provoquant un spasme et un juron chez l'aîné des Uchiha. Le corps tremblant d'Itachi frémit et se décontracta un peu plus, permettant à Yahiko de glisser son majeur à la suite, l'élargissant un peu plus. Sa main libre entretenait l'érection d'Itachi, la caressant fortement sous ses plaintes étouffées alors que lui se frottait contre la hanche du jeune homme, roulant sa verge tendue contre la peau pâle. Les mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'intimité d'Itachi s'accélérèrent avec la venue d'un annulaire, les sensations devenant encore plus forte pour le jeune homme. Une plainte résonna doucement dans la pièce alors que la prostate devenait plus sensible avec le massage intensif de Yahiko.

Le chanteur se retira de l'entrée préparée d'Itachi, les yeux fixés sur lui alors qu'il attrapait un sachet entre ses doigts, l'ouvrant rapidement pour enfiler le préservatif, roulant la fine gaine sur son érection. Il se positionna contre Itachi, une main tenant son sexe tendu, l'autre sur la hanche douce alors qu'il glissait le bout de son gland en lui, le faisant se raidir sous la douleur sourde qui suivit le mouvement malgré la préparation. Dans un mouvement lent de va-et-vient, il s'introduisit en Itachi, sa main libre lui caressant le dos alors qu'il sentait le jeune homme trembler sous son corps. Une fois entré à son maximum dans le brun, Yahiko le releva, libérant ses bras de leurs entraves et ignora le coup de coude que celui-ci lui donna aussitôt, tenant ses hanches contre lui en ondulant doucement des reins, le bout charnu de sa virilité posé confortablement contre la prostate d'Itachi, lui arrachant un léger cri qu'il étouffa à la grande contrariété de Yahiko. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en ressortant doucement et se rengaina brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres en entendant la plainte déjà plus forte échapper au brun.

Yahiko laissa son regard parcourir la pièce alors que ses hanches dansaient contre Itachi, le faisant aller et venir lentement contre son corps et tomba sur le miroir au-dessus de la commode. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux du brun, le relevant une nouvelle fois contre son corps et glissa ensuite ses bras sous ses cuisses, les relevant afin qu'Itachi ne touche plus terre. En suspension, le sexe de Yahiko le pénétra encore plus loin, faisant se tendre le brun qui posa sa main sur la nuque du blond, gardant la bouche qui le mordait contre son cou. Le chanteur usa de ses muscles pour se relever lentement, supportant le poids de l'Uchiha qui écarquilla les yeux en se sentant flotter dans les airs et se raidit en voyant vers où Yahiko les menait.

Le blond le déposa à genoux sur la commode, face au miroir. De ses jambes écartées par le corps de Yahiko, Itachi ne pouvait pas louper une seconde du « spectacle » de celui-ci. Les yeux gris clair le regardaient fixement alors qu'il le mordillait dans le cou, longeant la colonne de chair pour venir s'échouer contre son oreille, une de ses mains venant écarter ses cuisses encore plus, caressant son sexe raidi alors qu'une autre lui maintenait le menton afin qu'il ne détourne pas le visage du spectacle provocateur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les cheveux blonds alors que celui-ci venait de donner un brusque coup de reins qui tendait son corps tandis qu'il se retenait encore de crier.

- Crie, Itachi… crie et je te laisserai jouir…

- Jamais…

- Ecoute ton frère… écoute sa voix, la façon qu'il a de crier sous mon cousin… tu ne l'imagines pas avec le rouge aux joues comme les tiennes ? Ses yeux noirs tout brillant alors que son corps tremble sous les coups de Naruto ?

Itachi essaya de détourner son regard de celui de Yahiko mais quelque chose semblait le sceller à ses prunelles alors que sa main quittait son menton pour venir pincer un de ses tétons, le faisant râler. L'autre annexe était toujours sur ses parties intimes, suivant son érection, roulant ses bourses entre ses doigts. Son corps se crispa dans un spasme mais Yahiko encercla férocement la base de son membre tendu, repoussant son éjaculation malgré la plainte d'Itachi.

- Allez, Itachi, dis-moi… ne veux-tu pas montrer à ton frère que toi aussi tu prends ton pied ?

- N… non…

- Il ne se gêne pas lui… écoute-le !

Les cris résonnaient effectivement férocement, les « plus vite », « plus fort » et « oh merde » devenant de plus en plus aigus, entrecoupés de « Oh Narutoooo » plaintifs. Itachi frémit une nouvelle fois en sentant Yahiko heurter sa prostate sans jamais le quitter des yeux, repositionnant sa bouche contre son oreille en le caressant, passant ses mains doucement sur sa peau.

- Allez, chaton, crie pour moi, je ne le dirai à personne…

Sans se quitter des yeux les deux corps masculins dansaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un positionné sur la commode, se cambrant de plus en plus alors que le rythme s'accélérait. La main de Yahiko revint se plonger dans les cheveux noirs d'Itachi, lui rejetant la tête en arrière pour lui mordre plus librement le cou. Le jeune homme tendit les mains, les posant de part et d'autre du miroir en dévisageant Yahiko qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, regardant fixement leur point de raccordement, alors qu'une plainte assourdie lui échappait. Itachi frémit en sentant la main chaude de Yahiko se refermer sur son érection alors que son annexe libre venait caresser ses lèvres, les entrouvrant lentement tandis que son corps accélérait la cadence, tendant le sien contre lui avant qu'il ne se crispe, un cri sourd sortant de la bouche ouverte d'Itachi. Son corps se crispa autour de Yahiko, sa semence jaillissant dans une explosion de soulagement, venant se déposer sur le miroir alors que le sexe de Yahiko continuait son mouvement en lui avant que celui-ci ne se raidisse contre ses reins, son membre gonflant un instant qu'il ne jouisse en lui, grognant contre son épaule. Itachi se retourna lentement vers son visage, le regardant un instant avant de prendre ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, invitant le blond à prendre la tête de l'échange.

Il allait se laisser faire pour la suite.

* * *

Naruto regardait avec amusement le corps Sasuke sur lui, le brun était recouvert de sueur et tremblait violemment sous ses coups de reins alors qu'il le faisait aller et venir sur lui d'une main sur ses hanches, l'autre tenant un fin vibromasseur qu'il lui avait glissé plus tôt, venant rejoindre son érection toujours d'actualité, il s'en servait en de longs va-et-vient, cognant sa prostate rythmiquement sans pour autant l'allumer. Le visage du jeune Uchiha était rougi par les orgasmes répétitifs, ses yeux brillants à moitié fermés par des paupières lourdes et son corps parsemés de gouttes de sperme. Les taches voyageaient également le long de la pièce, passant du mur proche de son bureau, à la fenêtre qui gardait la marque du dos fin de Sasuke, à la porte reliant son bureau au bureau central, à celle de sortie avant de revenir au bureau qui ne serait plus jamais le même.

Il continuait à bouger en Sasuke, le soulevant en se maintenant en lui pour le poser doucement sur le bureau, ricanant un instant en voyant les jambes de celui-ci s'écrouler contre le bois alors que ses bras venaient s'échouer contre son visage, semblant sans force quand un « toc » discret amena un regard interrogatif de Naruto sur la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil à la vue de son cousin qui sourit un instant, amusé de la scène et montra sa montre, signe qu'ils devaient partir. Naruto acquiesça et sortit doucement du corps de Sasuke, le faisant frémir et gémir sous l'effet du retrait de sa chair sensible. Le jeune homme retira le préservatif au goût cerise et glissa le brun le long du bureau, le positionnant en travers pour amener sa bouche contre son sexe tendu, gardant une main sur le vibromasseur encore éteint en lui.

- Sasuke ! souffla-t-il, amenant le regard vague du brun sur lui. Suce-moi, fais-moi jouir et je te laisse dormir ensuite.

Sur une petite plainte, Sasuke tendit le visage, bouche ouverte en posant une main sur l'érection de Naruto, la prenant en bouche en frémissant, sentant sous ses doigts les poils pubiens moites de sueur et de lubrifiant. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour contrôler la fellation qui terminerait ces deux heures de baise éprouvante. Le sexe tendu de Naruto allait et venait entre ses lèvres gonflées et humides, le blond gémissant fortement sous la manœuvre avant qu'il ne tende un doigt, allumant brusquement le vibromasseur en Sasuke, le faisant hurler sous la sensation alors que le jouet sexuel était posé contre sa prostate. Le cri fit se tendre Naruto alors que Sasuke jouissait violemment une nouvelle fois, gémissant en sentant le blond se répandre dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne se recule, le laissant respirer, ignorant qu'un peu de sperme coulait de sa cavité buccale tandis qu'il haletait.

Naruto le regardait en se rhabillant rapidement, souriant en voyant le regard absent de Sasuke posé sur le plafond tandis qu'il cherchait à retrouver une respiration normale. Le corps du brun était aussi mou et tremblotant qu'un flan, ne pouvant bouger le petit doigt, ne réagissant même pas lorsque Naruto lui renfila son boxer noir en le laissant sur le bureau, confortablement allongé.

Le jeune musicien sortit une carte de son portefeuille et tapota doucement la joue de Sasuke pour attirer son attention alors qu'il l'agitait devant ses yeux avant de la poser sur le bureau en lui montrant l'emplacement. Naruto partit sans une parole et un regard pour son amant totalement hors service, rejoignant son cousin dans le couloir.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent en ricanant avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, croisant Kakashi et Obito, le dos posé contre le mur alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris tenait entre ses mains un dossier au nom des Nyns. Yahiko posa ses yeux dessus avant de regarder la moue déçue des deux hommes. Il tendit la main, récupérant le document alors que Naruto piochait dans sa poche un briquet qu'il alluma devant le regard surpris des deux assistants des Uchiha. Le contrat prit feu peu à peu, la fumée s'échappant par la fenêtre toute proche, envoyant des lueurs rouges orangées dans les yeux clairs des deux musiciens. Yahiko laissa tomber dans une corbeille le reste du document où on pouvait encore lire le Y et le N et les regarda avec un sourire narquois en partant avec Naruto.

- Que doit-on dire aux frères Uchiha ? demanda Kakashi d'une vois neutre

- Que leur contrat, ils peuvent se le foutre au cul, pas besoin de coucher pour en avoir un, on a signé chez Sanin Corps… commença Naruto

- Et que s'ils veulent nous revoir… continua Yahiko en les regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ils ont notre numéro.

- Ah, un conseil pour eux… poursuivit Naruto. De l'Advil et un bon bain d'eau chaude, ça va les aider.

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, suivi par les yeux amusés de Kakashi et Obito, les deux membres des Nyns partirent vers l'ascenseur, quittant le bâtiment de Sharingan Brother's. Les frères Uchiha venaient peut-être de perdre un gros contrat au bénéfice de leurs adversaires, mais à ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ils venaient de gagner des amants très inventifs et endurants.

Kakashi regarda son meilleur ami ricaner en pensant à la tête de ses cousins lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient et le suivit jusqu'à leur bureau, sortant de sa poche son livre fétiche dont l'auteur, JYN Uzumaki lui avait envoyé une dédicace la semaine précédente, le remerciant d'avoir accepté de recevoir les Nyns.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yahiko regardait avec amusement son cousin péter le feu dans sa chambre, sautant un instant sur le lit avant de hurler à pleins poumons, songeant aux dernières vingt-quatre heures. Leur contrat avec Tsunade Sanin, la rencontre avec les Uchiha et ricana un instant, attirant le regard ravi de Naruto sur lui avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus pour le plaquer sur le lit, semblable à un chiot exubérant. Il ne lui manquait plus que la langue sortant de sa bouche et la queue qui faisait métronome.

- Tu crois qu'ils rappelleront ?

Au même instant, la sonnerie d'appel du portable de Naruto retentit, amenant le jeune blond à son Samsung posé sur son bureau près de son ordinateur à qui il envoyait un larsen très stressant avant qu'il ne réponde, souriant ensuite largement avec un regard satisfait alors qu'il saluait son interlocuteur d'un « Sasuke » charmeur, faisant sourire Yahiko qui sentit son portable se mettre à vibrer à son tour.

Rappeler ? Oui, les Uchiha rappelleront les deux membres des Nyns.

* * *

**Playlist** :

**ht tp:// ww w. arch ive- host. com / play list_ part age. php? id= oeb4lly q6wnb& theme =2 (retirez les espaces ;))  
**

**

* * *

**

**THE END !!!**

**J'ai perdu personne ?**

**Allez… respirer bien fortement, ça va aller, le prochain gros OS… **

**et merde, c'est encore un PWP… désolée pour vous XD**

* * *

**La pièce se fait silencieuse alors que petit à petit, Hagane décale sa chaise vers la seule issue de secours autre que ses fenêtres, gardant à l'esprit qu'elle habite au 5ème étage...**

**Itachi :** Mais... je... je....

**Yahiko :** ... Je l'aime...

**Naruto :** Oh purée, là... elle a fait fort...

**Sasuke, couché sur le fauteuil :** Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui trinque ?

**Hagane :** Car... t'es un chaton ?

**Sasuke la fusille du regard en se redressant** : Répète ça !

**Hagane en souriant nerveusement :** Ca !

**Itachi très calmement :** Hagane... Dis-moi... as-tu vu ton assureur récemment ?

**Hagane :** Euh... non

**Itachi :** Bien... très bien... donc tu...

**La fin de sa phrase se coupe net quand il se rend compte de la chaise renversée sur le sol et de la porte de l'appartement qui claque, conclusion faite... Hagane a courageusement prit la fuite.**

**Itachi : **J'vais la tuer !!!

**Yahiko :** C'est pas la mort, arrête, dis-toi que c'est avec moi...

**Naruto :** C'est vrai, imagine si elle te fout avec Madara !

**Yahiko :** D'ailleurs, elle en avait pas parlé ?

**Une basket passe par la fenêtre ouverte, heurte le grand roux alors qu'un "La ferme, crétin" résonne du bas.**

**Itachi :** .... Oh putain, elle est morte !

**Sur ces mots, Itachi disparait de l'appartement et les cris de "Mais laisse-moiiiii" et de "Reviens ici ! Assume tes conneries !!!" résonnent, amenant Naruto, Sasuke et Yahiko à la fenêtre en ricanant.**

**Sasuke :** Dix contre une qu'il la choppe

**Naruto :** T'es pas chié de gagner, elle a pas la forme...

**Yahiko :** Et n'est pas une ninja...

**Sasuke en ricanant :** Raison de plus pour parier sur mon frère...

**Naruto, Yahiko et Sasuke se tapent dans la main sur un dernier "Mais lâche-moiiiiiiiiiii" hystérique, voyant un Itachi accrochée à la taille d'Hagane alors qu'elle même se tient à un arbre... Dure vie d'auteur...**


End file.
